B2W2010: Choir Tournament
is the 3rd chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis The class participates in the choral competition, where they sing with their Pokémon. Despite Hugh feeling down and Leo behaving strange, the class makes their best to defeat Team Sawsbuck, who try to lull their opponents to sleep. Later, Blake contacts Looker to find two Team Plasma Sages. Chapter Plot Bianca reads that today is the "Fall Chorus Competition", where trainers and Pokémon sing. She also reads during this singing, the opponent can use sound moves to distract others. Bianca comments how exciting this is. She looks at the chart, showing the participants teams, which can range from 8 to 10 people. She sees the Sawsbuck group is entering from two lines, thinking they will win in group C. She hopes Cheren's team will win, too. Suddenly, she sees a group of people cheering, stating they will "really, really, really win". Bianca immediately thinks of Black, who used the same words. Bianca starts crying, but reminds herself there is another person that suffers even more than she does. Suddenly, a girl asks Bianca where is the group E. Bianca is uncertain, but finds a boy, Leo, whom she recognizes. Leo feels down, thinking he will be a burden in the chorus competition. Bianca pats him on the back, greeting him and asking where Cheren's class is. Leo recognizes Bianca to be the one that handed out Pokédexes. Bianca has Leo take the girl to show where the E group is. The girl wishes to find her brother, Hugh, which makes Leo acting uncertain. Later, the competition starts, as Team Swablu faces Team Tympole. The two teams sing; the commentator notes how Team Tympole sang "let our echoed voices reach you", thinking they were ordering Tympole to use Echoed Voice. He also notes the other team had their Swablu overlap their Round attack for a better effect. Team Tympole is overwhelmed by Swablu's Round and lose the turn. The commentator shows Roxie, who is also the judge of the tournament. She declares Team Swablu to be the winenrs. Behind the curtain, the girls are thrilled Roxie is here. One of them asks of Whitley to ask Blake what is Roxie doing here. She recalls how she and Blake asked Roxie to be at the Chorus competition, which Roxie gladly accepted. The girls are still amused and still wish Roxie to be at the cultural festival, being grateful for Blake's involvement. Whitley feels she is not special for receiving Blake's gift, for bringing Roxie to this tournament was to fulfill the wish of the class. She thinks she'll have to return the telescope, having little reason to keep it. The girls demand to know where the boys are. Blake brought Leo and Hugh, apologizing for being late. The girls want to know where "dumb Leo and Hugh" were, which makes the latter apologize, much to the girls' shock, who feel something bad is going to happen. Hugh is insulted, but is reminded by Blake to calm down. Everyone sees Hugh's sister, which makes the girls comment that he is only nice to them because he wants his sister to see how nice he is. Hugh starts mumbling, which others want to know why Leo is acting strange. Hugh yells at Leo, wanting to know what he did with his sister, but Leo shakes his hands. The group puts their Jigglypuff masks on and are ready to perform. Team Jigglypuff faces Team Swablu; Hugh managed to calm down, while Leo sang beautiful, making the two's vocies a bit different than the rest of the team. In the end, Team Jigglypuff faces Team Sawsbuck. Cheren prepares his team, while the commentator notes Sawsbuck can use Grass Whistle to make the opponents asleep. Blake asks of others to give in some rhythm to their singing, feeling the same approach will not work on Team Sawsbuck. The commentator wonders what will they do, since they have no instruments in their hands. Team Sawsbuck starts singing, which induces Grass Whistle sound to make Team Jigglypuff drowsy. The commentator sees it is certain Team Sawsbuck will win, even if he and Roxie are falling asleep, too. Suddenly, a noise from Blake's Dewott wakes everyone up, as it claps the shells together. Team Jigglypuff starts singing, which makes Roxie interested how their rhythm increased. Both teams sing, which makes the commentator note how Jigglypuff's Sing and Sawsbuck's Grass Whistle are colliding. With Mayu's help, Jigglypuff defeat the Sawsbuck using Hyper Voice. Cheren, Bianca and Hugh's sister are thrilled that Team Jigglypuff won the tournament. Roxie is amazed, deciding Team Jigglypuff will be competing at "Unova Singers Competition". The girls are thrilled they are going to Castelia City. The other classmates are disappointed, since they are not permitted to go, too. Cheren expresses he is surprised as well, but Roxie decides the class can go, too. Cheren admits the school will have a lot of expenses, but Roxie states her father will cover the costs. Roxie admits her father is a captain and can take them from Virbank City to Castelia City. She suggests using her influence at her band's office. Roxie hugs Blake and Whitley, to express her gratitude, while Blake is glad about this. At Virbank City, Roxie introduces her father to Blake and Whitley, who shakes their hands. Blake bows down, since he is indebted to the captain. The captain doesn't mind and has "Foongus Girl" and "Dewott Boy" go aboard. Behind the ship, Looker and Croagunk are following in a rowboat. Blake contacts Looker, stating he is on the ship to Castelia City. Blake asks of him once he reaches Castelia City to go to the sewers, giving the directions of it. Looker asks if the Seven Sages are at Castelia City. Blake confirms this, stating Bronius and Ryoku are there and orders Looker to secure them during the operation. Debuts Character *Captain Pokémon *Autumn Form Sawsbuck Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters